Legend of the Chocolate Pudding
Legend of the Chocolate Pudding is a five-part YouTube Poop movie created by YouTube user I like fat chicks. (originally known as Rivfruifv, and Cheetah1251 before that) in 2010. A YTP/Gmod fusion sequel, titled Legend of the Chocolate Pudding 2, was planned for release in 2011, but development was scrapped multiple times following, and nothing has come of it since. The entire film was compiled into a single video in 2016. Since it's upload, various scenes from the movie have become running jokes in Rivfruifv's videos, particularly Mr. Owl screaming "The Chocolate Pudding... is MIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE". Cast Heroes *The Chocolate Pudding *Donkey Kong *Diddy Kong *Sonic the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower *Knuckles the Echidna *Stu Pickles Villians *Mr. Owl *Lord Karnage *Mario *Mama Luigi Others *The grandpa from Sonic X *Chris Thorndyke *Amy Rose *Cranky Kong *The delivery guy from Sonic X *Jane Austen *Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik *Mark and Stella from Classic Game Room *A baby Yoshi *Bowser *King K. Rool Original Plot Summary The titular chocolate pudding is a mystical and powerful object that can heal people's fingers and also shove them against question mark blocks (which is why it was ultimately scrapped as an applicable item in Super Mario Maker). At the beginning of the film, it's shown being contained in a sealed steel cylinder vault with a see-through window at Knuckles' house. Knuckles has developed insomnia from Donkey Kong constantly breaking into his house in the middle of the night to steal his banana cream pie. This eventually pisses him off enough to start destroying fucking forests until him and Diddy Kong stop tormenting the chocolate pudding with their idiocy. A day later, it's revealed that an enigma of sorts has stolen the chocolate pudding, causing it's beholder, none other than the master pudding chef Stu Pickles, to "lose control of his life" and, as a result, turn into a stone statue. DK and Diddy decide to confront Stu at 4 o'clock the morning after when he's most active, asking him how and why the chocolate pudding disappeared. He reveals to him that Mama Luigi had stolen it from him. In another, distant location, Mario and Mama Luigi, who have turned to a life of thievery and greed for power as pirates under the league of Lord Karnage, are shown abusing the power of the chocolate pudding to become supervillians, with Mario hysterically claiming that nobody will be able to take it from them. News quickly spreads to Stu's closest allies that the chocolate pudding has been stolen, with Amy showing Chris Thorndyke and Tails a news report of this incident, and Sonic being personally delivered a message from Stu to meet him in "Donkey Kong Country" in one hour to devise a plan to take back the pudding. Knuckles is also eventually informed, apparently being too fucking dumb to notice that someone stole an extremely valuable object from his own damn house. Sonic suddenly shows up just in the nick of time, revealing that he had already taken back the pudding from Mama Luigi with help from DK, Diddy and a new apparent "ally" of his known as Mr. Owl, causing Stu to return to his normal state. However, Lord Karnage, the master of the Mama Luigi gang of pirates, crashes the party to take the chocolate pudding for himself. Mr. Owl grows aggressive towards him, calling him an "incompetent cretin" and commanding him to leave Stu and his pudding alone. Lord Karnage's tedious behavior eventually causes Mr. Owl to explode and briefly reincarnate as Olcadan from SoulCalibur III. An all-out cat-and-mouse chase to prevent Lord Karnage from getting to the chocolate pudding suddenly breaks out, with each of the characters baton-passing it around to each other in an impromptu game of hot potato. Mr. Owl and Lord Karnage eventually disappear and duke it out one-on-one off-screen, while Mama Luigi and his pirate gang suddenly show up to steal the pudding again. It is then revealed that the pudding had, once again, already been stolen behind everyone's backs without anyone knowing, with Lord Karnage sneakily pulling it out of Stu's hands. After a brief loading screen, Mr. Owl defeats Lord Karnage and ultimately comes out on top as the winner, stealing the chocolate pudding for himself. In a sudden moment of greed, he utters the best line in the entire movie and plans to keep the pudding for himself, now becoming the film's main antagonist. Sonic and Donkey Kong then figure out his location and proceed to ambush him, with Mario suddenly having a change of heart and teaming up with them. Mr. Owl tries to teleport away from them, but they teleport along with him, using their ultimate superpower to defeat him, which is also his ultimate weakness: singing "Escape From the City" in reverse with Knuckles on backing vocals. Mr. Owl flies away in annoyance, leaving behind the chocolate pudding and ultimately surrendering to the heroic trio (or quartet, if you include Knuckles). Mario decides to be a dick about it and reverts to his old ways, threatening to kill Donkey Kong if he didn't give him and Mama Luigi the chocolate pudding. DK then uses the pudding's ultimate attack to defeat them in Super Mario Maker (five years before the game was even released; impressive, innit?). The pirates finally give up and get back on their stupid-ass boat that flies away or something. Donkey Kong gives the chocolate pudding back to Knuckles and goes home with Cranky Kong. The chocolate pudding was safe. Or... so they thought. Watch it here *Part 1 *Part 2 *Part 3 *Part 4 *Part 5 *The full version *The trailer *Legend of the Chocolate Pudding 2 exclusive teaser Category:Youtube Poops Category:Movies Category:Videos Category:2010 Poops